Momentos
by 1 Lily Evans
Summary: Alguns Momentos que sempre serão lembrados por Régulos.


**

* * *

**

**Título:** Momentos...  
**Autora:** Aninia Jones  
**Shipper:** Nini&Régulos  
**Gênero:** Romance flufly.  
**Censura:** PG-13  
**Sinopse:** Alguns Momentos que sempre serão lembrados por Régulos.

* * *

_Ohhh.. Oh Oh.. _

Régulos abriu seus olhos e sentiu um peso extra sobre si, olhou para baixo e viu algo que lhe agradou sobremaneira: Aninia dormindo encostada em seu peito.

Ela tinha um sorriso de anjo, ele sorriu de volta para ela. Apesar de todas as suas burradas ela ainda ficava com ele. Olhou dentro dos olhos azulados dela e sorriu ao vê-los ficarem extremamente verdes. Pegou o rosto delicado entre as mãos e a beijou apaixonadamente, logo ambos caiam na cama dele e esqueciam-se que estavam na cova dos Black com Walburga na casa.

Ele sorriu, estava perto do Natal e ele havia resolvido ir para casa para vê-la e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao encontra-la esperando-o na estação, sentia tantas saudades daquela garota que sem nem pensar em quem via e quem não via a beijou ali mesmo ignorando a cara de interrogação de Sirius e de Bellatrix, saiu deixando-os pasmos para trás, saiu com seu anjo, com sua salvação.

Ela estava magnifica naquele vestido azul escuro, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e o faziam pensar em certas coisas que não deveria, se pegou sorrindo para ela e seu coração deu uma longa volta de 360° graus quando ela sorriu de volta brilhantemente, ela era realmente bem mais do que ele merecia.

__

Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with you

Régulos ouviu as ordens do Lord das Trevas com seu coração pela boca, as palavras dele ainda ecoavam em sua mente enquanto corria "matem a Jones, ela é perigosa para o meu plano! Quero-a morta até a semana que vem!" correu ainda mais ao lembrar das palavras, sem nenhuma palavra para ela entrou no apartamento da mesma e a abraçou ignorando que ela estava apenas de camisola e aparatou para um lugar seguro, onde ela estivesse a salvo porque isso era a única coisa que realmente importava agora, nem família, nem amigos o fariam desistir dela, nem a morte poderia!

__

And now, ain't nothing else I can need  
And now, I'm singing.. 'cause your so, so into me  
I got you, we'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you, baby you're with me

Régulos ouviu atentamente sobre as horcruxes e começou a busca por elas, logo descobrindo onde se encontrava uma delas, a primeira das horcruxes. Sabia que não deveria ir sozinho, mas não arriscaria Aninia e ninguém mais acreditava que ele era inocente, a maldita marca em seu ante-braso era sua condenação, resolveu que a destruiria para salvar Aninia, salvaria ela dele, começaria o final _dele_ por ela, ela merecia um mundo livre das perseguições _dele_!

__

So don't cha worry about  
people hanging around  
they ain't bring us down  
I know you, and you know me  
and that's all that counts  
So don't cha worry about  
people hanging around  
they ain't bring us down  
I know you, and you know me  
and that's, that's why I say

Olhou dentro dos olhos muito verdes de Nini e sorriu enquanto a beijava, sentiu a tenção dela, tinha descoberto seu plano, ela estava disposta a ir com ele, mas ele não estava pronto para perde-la, a beijou e tocou ligeiramente a barriga dela ligeiramente maior, agora que sabia que teriam um filho não podia deixa-la viver naquele inferno, beijou-a, o ultimo beijo de felicidade que poderia dar nela.

__

Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with you

Suspirou, agora não tinha volta tinha que tomar toda aquela maldita poção e destruir a horcrux, lembrou-se do sorriso de Aninia ao vê-lo, do sabor dos beijos dela, dos suspiros, e da cara surpresa ao descobrir-se grávida, lembrou-se como ambos estavam felizes, e como teria de destruir a felicidade dela e a sua própria para ter um futuro para ela e para seu filho, se lembrou da visita de Jeremy, e da oferta de ajuda da parte do vampiro, lembrou-se de como ele fora nobre e prometera cuidar de Nini, sua Aninia. Jeremy cuidaria dela e de seu filho, ele prometa cuidar de ambos como se fossem dele, suspirou e pensou nos olhos. Nos olhos dela, azuis e rapidamente se convertendo em verdes. Suspirou e começou a tomar a poção.

__

Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with you

Tentou sair da água enquanto sentia-se cada vez mais sem ar, mas eles continuavam o puxando para baixo, não havia mais salvação, mas pelo menos a horcrux fora destruída. Sua Nini seria salva pelo filho dos Potter, quando ele destruísse o Lord das Trevas, ela e o pequeno Edward seriam salvos e seriam felizes, ele prometera, Jeremy prometera! Deixou o ar sair de seus pulmões e começou a realmente se afogar, mas antes de tudo pensou nos olhos, nos brilhantes olhos de Aninia e disse para a noite eterna para sua Nini deixou a mensagem vagar pela eternidade dizendo "Eu te amo" o ultimo de Régulos Black para Aninia Jones.

_I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride, in our private lives  
Ain't nobody gettin' in between  
I want you to know that, your the only one for me_

_That's why I say (Hey)_

_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you, my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with you_

_I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody is breaking up  
and throwing their love away  
But I know I got a good thing right here_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: Nhaaim essa fic me deixou meio depre quando escrevi, e sabe eu me surpreendo com a minha capacidade de esquecer das coisas, sim eu não me lembro o nome da musica, de novo ¬¬' um dia eu ainda lembro! **

**Reggie e Niih tem uma história bonitinha eu to pensando se vale a pena escrever ela completa pra vocês! É claro que seria uma versão UA dos fatos, mas ta valendo, o que acham? Comentem e deixem suas opiniões eu vou ficar tri feliz com elas!**

**1 Lily Evans**


End file.
